Talk:Osamodas/Vitality/1
Can we clear this up? With reference to Myriad's Strength build - are we doing a similiar thing for this one? The section 'Some Other Guys build' as well as needing to be renamed, could easily be lost or moved to this talk page. Some of the comments below this also seem a tad irrelevent. Or is this waiting for the final say in how we lay out the build pages? I don't want to step on anyone's toes if I start fiddling. --PresqueVu :All builds are/should be edited within the same rules. Any and all additions and improvements are welcome to the main page but comments should go the Talk page. If you feel something doesn't belong to the main page, you're entitled to move it to the talk page. Sysops monitor edits to check whether they are spam or not, but we can't go into the details and check wheter edits are relevant or not. :Also, see the Community Portal for a discussion on a proposal to standardize builds that may help avoiding wild edits. --Lirielle 08:46, 5 April 2007 (UTC) yay vit build I love the vitality build. it's an intuitive choice - I've been leveling up almost exactly as you recommend without having read this article. I am curious about how much value you place on summon boosts, like Cry of the Bear and Feline Movement. with 8AP, I can summon a Tofu with Cry of the Bear in one turn, or a Gobbal with Feline Movement. I am considering unlearning Cry of the Bear, however, since I leveled it up to level 4 early on in my summoning days... additionally, check out the Treecloak (not to be confused with the treechnid cloak) - it gives +1AP with relatively minor drawbacks, and only requires a level 10 character. --Sefarina ---- :I believe the advantage of CotB is that the effects are permanent and stackable. If you for some reason find yourself in a long battle (like most bosses), you could very well have 5 instances of CotB stacked on the same summon; that with high energy shot would make your summon a powerhouse. In this case, tofus are actually preferable, since unlike most summons, they get out of range of the boss or minions, and thus actually live long enough.. unless you get animal healing, but that's not a low level spell. (and still assuming the summons don't get one-shotted, of cause) --218.186.11.5 11:31, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::A lot of high level monsters can one-shot Tofu and will go out of their way to attack the one with buffs on it if you have more than one. The levels between 30 and 48 are a real pain for this build, but once you get Boar, it's cake again. Boar has enough move to get around the field (especially with Feline Movement) and enough HP to survive a hit or two so you can heal it. I strongly recommend by level 54 getting some Int equips (Red Scaraleaf Set is good; I recommend some Fire Kwak Set Pieces to fill in the gaps; notably the Fire Kwakblade and Fire Kwakring) as this will boost both your fire damage and your Animal Healing (even if you continue to pump all your points into Vit, the boost to Int from equips alone is very helpful, especially for Punch of the Crackler). A Kam Assutra Amulet is a good choice to get +1 AP, as is a Gelano (in place of the Kwakring) if you can drop/afford one. At level 60 you can get a pair of Jelliboots to get that +1 MP back without the penalties. If you do this, you will probably want to invest at least 3 spell points into Animal Blessing because you will not be wearing any + Summon gear. Also, Feline, Toad and Bear's Cry are each definitely worth at least one Spell Point, as is Animal Healing. This is all just my 2 kamas as Vit Osa disappointed with base damage on PoC--TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 10:08, 10 January 2007 (UTC) i cant choose on an osa build vit is good but vit gives no initiative so i alwas go last -Errol my experiance (timpot): well, at the moment, my vit osa is at level 25. i do alot of PvP so, when i tell people about my build, they laugh and generally make me feel bad. but its really fun when i tofu spam them, and they cant do a god damn thing about it ;-). so far, i like the vit osa build. one problem though, when you fight with others, your summons tend to get in the way. >< it gets annoying, even for me..."whip you summons, can i kill it?" blah blah blah. ok, im done talking now. happy hunting! Battle-Osamodas's Osammodas characters are played somewhat awkwardly by most players in my opinion. I have a character and decided to not do the classic tofu spammer because I have read that in the middle levels, the wait in battles becomes unbearable. That, and no one ever wants to team up with you. Instead of running away and hoping my pets can nibble their life away, I became a fighter that uses the help of a few battle-hardened animals. Name: Rhodri Level: 26 (so yes I'm still young and maybe stupid, feel free to comment) Spells: Tofu-3 Gobball-5 Feline-3 High Energy Shot-4 Whip-3 (Now saving to purchase and level hammer skill) Equipment: Full gob set (+5 DMG, +1 AP, great life, str, and int bonus, and hammer) (Switching to prespic/partial robber later for more +dmgs) Stats: 300 VIT 0(+60) INT Tactic: First turn: I cast Gobball Second turn: I cast High Energy Shot + Bear/feline depending on distance Third turn: my gobball hits for avg. 25 x 2 and has one enemy locked down, I step up next to my gob and hammer around him using the area effect for avg. 25 fire 25 earth. WOW...about 100 dmg at that level. To me, that's a lot. How long, and how many tofu would that take? Plus I take little to no damage because Gob takes most. Plus enemy either damages gobball then tries to move in on me or loses a turn by failing a dodge roll. Even if they get through to me and I fail to dodge roll, I have 300+ vit to burn while I keep hammering and backing up. If the enemy lives to kill my gobball, I can easily cast another and continue process. I'll probably keep pumping vitality. Downsides, I get less out of Punch of Crackler and have little distance attacks. Upsides, I have great close damage and a meat shield that attacks for as much as I do while taking most of the damage. The way I see it, a distance attack is not as beneficial as a high energy shot/feline would be. And after two turns the enemy is close enough for a hammer. If I ever get rich enough, I'll scroll a whole bunch of strength and a little agility. Also, when I get better summons, I'm sure my tactics will change completely. 05.19.06 -Rhodri Notes, i am a vitality osamodas myself (Tarquin-Mitzi) Here are some hints; Level up Summoning of Tofu to level 5 Level up Summoning of Gobball to level 5 Level up Summoning of Prespic to level 5 Level up Whip to level 5 Level up High-Energy Shot to level 4 Don't level up Animal Blessing, it isn't worth it. Gobball Hammer does nice damage in combination with Prespic Set, keep a note on that the builds stated above that tells you to go 5 tofu, 5 gobball, 5 prespic, is more of a STB (short term build) If your going to try to make it past level 70 fighting hard monsters that kill your tofu in one hit, i wouldn't go with the tofu build. its more of a STB, i do have a very effective Long Term Build though. Here it is. * Gobbal lvl 5 (11) * Whip lvl 5 (21) * HES lvl 4 (lvl 27) * Feline movement lvl 2 (lvl 28) * Animal Blessing lvl 3 (lvl 31) * Bear's cry lvl 4 (lvl 37) * Boar lvl 5 (lvl 48) 1 spare * Feline movement lvl 3 (lvl 49) * Natural defense lvl 5 (lvl 60) 1 spare * Fangs of boowolf lvl 5 (lvl 70) 1 spare * Magus Bwork, Crackler and Whyrmling lvl 5 at 80/90/100 (still 1 spare) * Release lvl 5 (lvl 110) in that order. This build is effective BEST when you get your boar. if you think you can't make it past level 20 or 30 with just a gobball, don't bother going with this build. hope this helps those who want a LTB osa! (Btw i'm going with this build and its only been 2 days and i'm level 24 woot.) Release Release has proved in-valuable to me. With 4MP and Release, you should never find yourself stuck against a wall getting beat to a pulp. I'm undecided on whether or not it's worth leveling, but it has certainly increased my exp gain, since I can significantly reduce the damage I take (letting me fight more, and bigger monsters). -- Sefarina :Release is worth spending 1 Spell Point because if you are completely surrounded and cast Release 1, you will move 1 space and then be faced with a dodge roll or (if you have the AP) casting release again. If you cast Release 2, you will have the maneuvering room to avoid the dodge rolls (which is the whole point of release anyway). --TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 10:08, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Equipment At level 32 you can wear the Dragolyre wich gives +1ap and +1 to summons. Unlike another equipment of this kind, it have a negative bonus of "only" -35 on all the stats, except wisdom and vitality, so even in intelligence builds this amulet may worth to be considerated. Eventually, at level 42, you may think on crafting the Modified Dragolyre wich also gives +1ap and can give 1 or 2 to summoneable creatures. Even if the craft give only +1, the negative bonus is reduced from -35 to -15. It you picked the Dragolyre, the modified version totally worths.